Sparky
'Personality ' Despite her short temper, Sparky makes friends easily. She hates being called cat-dragon-thing, and thinks she is the coolest thing that has ever lived. Sparky can be very unpredictable at times. When she is in a hyper mood, she likes to hang out on the ceiling. Sparky claims nobody cares about her, that everything in her life is a lie. That's... half right. Many people care, but a lot of things she has grown up to believe are lies. Although she seems tough, all she wants is someone to treat her like "a mother and father treat their Scrapling". 'Appearance' Sparky has beautiful blue eyes, small red dragon wings, an orange tail with a white tip, and two long ear-like gray antennae, each with orange tips. She has very long teeth and claws. Like all Lightopians, her eyes change color with her mood. Blue= Normal Lightopian eye color Deep Blue= Depressed Green= Surprised Yellow= Scared Pink= In love Red= Angry Gray= Let down Black= Dead/Possessed White= Terrified Brown= Disgusted Purple= Extremely happy Orange= Pain Rainbow= Mixed emotions 'Friends, Family, and Others ' Angel, Queen, Evol, Zimmeh, and Fire- Best Friends Jack Spicer- Boyfriend Snap- Past Boyfriend Ace, Alex, Bobby Zilch, Boyd Cooper, Elena, GraveRobber, Jeremy Goode, Johnny C. (Nny), Moni Wintercrest, Phantom, Sally, Sasha Nein, The Warden, Ickis, Scorch, Nia, Sticky, Shade, Kat, and Zapnis- Friends Sparly, Shade, Pavi, and Evil Evol- Enemies 'Past ' Sparky's father, Stryker, who was also the leader of Lightopia, her home planet, murdered her mother and twin, Sparly, who was later ressurected by Shade as a vengeful shadow. He tried killing Sparky, but Kat and Zapnis managed to save her. Sparky later traveled back to Lightopia, and killed her father. She had the choice to become leader, but passed it up so she could go back to Earth, the planet she hates, to be with her friends. Sparky later learned that Kat and Zapnis aren't really related to her. She had no family left until she had children. 'Likes and Dislikes' Sparky enjoys shoving nastywiches into people's faces (and making them eat them), picking a fight, and just annoying the hell out of people. She loves curse words, and can be dirty minded sometimes. Sparky absolutely hates cages. Nny locked her up once and attempted to sell her. She didn't sell well. Other things that Sparky dislikes include other female Lightopians, Lightopians in general, heartless people, people in general (Although, she has made exeptions), being treated like a baby, people trying to help her with her problems ("YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL, DO YOU?"), being called "cat-dragon thing", being reminded of her past, being made fun of, and sunburn. 'Relationships' Sparky's first boyfriend was a Lightopian named Thunder, who cheated on her. She never talks about him, although she used to say "I've been cheated on twice!", one of those times referring to Thunder. The other Lightopian was unknown. She later fell in love with Ickis. Unfortunately for Sparky, he didn't return her feelings. After that, she fell in love with Nny, but then met Bobby. Around that time, she had been cursed by Nightmare Force. She eventually admitted her feelings to Bobby. Sadly, he didn't return her feelings either. Not long after that, she met Dib. She admitted his feelings to him, and to her surprise, he returned them. A few nights later, however, he cheated on her and went with Miz. Sparky and Miz were enemies then, but are friends now. After that, Sparky went into a deep depression. Until she met Snap. They were in love, but Sparky broke up with him to be with Jack Spicer. They now have three children. 'Family' ' ' 'Trivia' -Sparky has royal blood -Sparky was cheated on by Dib -Sparky used to be enemies with Nny -Sparky used to be a dirty liar who shoved unpleasant things in peoples faces. Over time, she changed. -She can be found on dA under two usernames- SparkyTheStormDemon and DreamerSparky . She uses SparkyTheStormDemon as an alternate account Category:Characters